


Abundantly Yours

by storyspinner70



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comeplay, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70
Summary: Written for this Round 6 of the SPN Masquerade prompt:Jensen's always been embarrassed about how much pre-come he leaks when he's aroused. But Jared loves it, smeared all over his skin, slick and glossy and gross.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 161





	Abundantly Yours

Look, it’s not that Jensen didn’t want to fuck Jared. On the contrary, Jensen wanted nothing more than to see Jared spread underneath him - or perched over him - or stretched out in front of him - or….whatever, you know what he meant.

But he had a tiny problem.

Hey! Not _that_ tiny problem. There was nothing on Jensen that was tiny, thank you very much. Well, except for things that were supposed to be, like his veins and nerves and cells and stuff like that.

We’re losing the gist of the conversation here. The fact was, Jensen wanted to bang Jared like the last ten penny nail in the only shelter for a hundred miles in the path of a raging tornado. _A lot_ , is what he was saying.

But, Jared had slammed him against the wall and held him there. Had made him watch while Jared stroked that overly large cock of his before he’d worked up a _(completely normal, but of course it is)_ amount of precome to use and finger himself with.

In the hallway. Barely two feet from the door. Which was as far as they got.

And all Jensen could do was lean and watch as Jared winced and moaned and chattered on about getting ready for Jensen. Well, lean and watch and hope to fuck his own cock behaved just once in a goddamn lifetime, please and thank you very much!

As Jared zeroed in on Jensen’s crotch though, he knew it wasn’t to be. Not this time, at least.

“You like that, Jensen?”

“Maybe,” Jensen replied, his voice heavy and scraped raw and they were just getting started.

Jared cupped Jensen through the front of his slacks. “I think you coming in your pants without anyone touch you kind of proves it’s more than maybe.”

And that? Could have been the perfect out for Jensen except for one thing - he was still rock hard under Jared’s questing fingers, and that frown on Jared’s face? Jensen knew what that meant.

It meant questions. It meant the inevitable look of mild (or not so mild) disgust and, if he was lucky, a pity offer from someone that was willing to soldier on despite their distaste. It meant no call back, or worse, a stuttering, awkward _It’s not you, it’s me_ call that no one ever wanted or needed. Ever. 

So Jensen left. Calm down, he didn’t _leave_ leave. He just fled out onto Jared’s porch to give himself a moment. A precious, precious moment.

Because Jared wasn’t just hot as fuck, he was sweet and funny and fierce and the best thing Jensen had ever dragged into his pathetic, freakish life. He could tell the door never hit the frame though, and he knew Jared was there and he was waiting.

Taking a deep breath, he turned to face Jared.

“I have a condition,” he started.

He could hear Jared take a swift, short breath. Could see him calibrating in real time. Sympathy? Understanding? Sadness?

“It’s a glandular thing.”

Jared frowned. “A glandular thing?”

“Yeah,” Jensen sighed. “Some of my glands don’t react quite like they should.”

“Is it serious?” Jared asked quietly.

“You wouldn’t think so,” Jensen said bitterly. “But apparently, yes it is.”

“Jensen?” Jared asked, clearly confused.

“I didn’t come in my pants, Jared,” Jensen said quietly, though he rushed to reassure his lover, “not that I wasn’t damned close. You’re one of the sexiest people I’ve ever been with in my life.”

“Then what…”

Jensen pressed his fingers to Jared’s lips to stop him. “Isortofmakewaytoomuchprecomelikewaywaytoomuch,” he muttered.

“You…”

Jensen watched as Jared tried to sort through what Jensen was saying.

“You make a lot of precome?” Jared asked incredulously.

“Yeah,” Jensen said, sadly.

“That’s all?”

“Well apparently that’s _a lot_ for most people.”

“Oh, Jensen,” Jared said, laughing quietly at first, then cackling.

“This is highly offensive,” Jensen pointed out. “Laughing at my physical issues are not exactly a good way to get fucked, you know.”

Jared schooled himself into a more serious expression. Sort of. “Why didn’t you just say something? I could have set your mind at ease.”

“We haven’t exactly known each other that long, you know. I didn’t realize we’d be in quite this big a rush once we got going.” Jensen complained.

Jared stepped closer. “Rush me, Daddy.”

Jensen groaned as he felt yet another heavy blurt of precome dampen his already soaking boxers. “Goddamn you.”

Jared just laughed and dragged Jensen through the door and into the bedroom.

“At least we made it out of the hall,” Jensen breathed as Jared pulled and tugged and scratched at his clothes.

As soon as he was naked, Jared dropped to his knees. Jensen moaned low in his throat at the anticipation of Jared’s soft pink lips engulfing his cock. It never came, though.

Instead, Jared held Jensen’s streaming cock and rubbed it over every inch of his face.

“Jared,” Jensen choked out.

“Shh,” Jared said, using Jensen’s cockhead to paint precome on his lips like gloss. When his face was covered, precome already drying in a sticky, shiny film, he moved on to his neck and chest, moving up and down his body until he was covered from his forehead to his cock.

When he dropped down again, Jensen stopped him with his hand banded tight in Jared’s hair.

“I want to fuck you, Jared. Now.”

Jared smiled up at him, drenched in Jensen’s precome and held tight in Jensen’s grip, and deliberately and slowly licked his lips. “Took you long enough.”

And later, when Jared was laid out and completely covered in Jensen - in Jensen’s precome and his sweat and more than one round of his actual come - Jensen found himself unable to sleep. Not only did Jared not mind Jensen’s tiny little problem _(stop snickering dammit, that’s not what he meant!)_ , he refused to shower when they were finally done, content to drift off with the low light of the early morning bouncing off the sticky pools of Jensen that coated his body.

Jensen had never really believed in fate. Thought he was too smart for all of that. But staring at Jared’s slack jawed, drooling face in the small hours of the morning, he was beginning to think he was wrong.


End file.
